dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Enter a Savior?!
is the three hundred seventh chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred first overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Gohan facing Super Buu, while Mr. Satan arrives in an Imperial Japanese . This cover art is also featured in Daizenshuu 1. Summary This chapter covers some of the battle between Gohan and Super Buu as well as the introduction of the Potara Earrings. Buu tells Gohan to take a shot at him. Gohan attacks but Buu dodges and simultaneously knocks Gohan into the ground. Gohan fires a blast at Buu from the rubble but Buu slams it back at Gohan. It causes considerable damage to Earth, and Dende and Mr. Satan take cover. Buu then flies into the hole created by the blast to find Gohan and begins thrashing him. Mr. Satan remarks that Gohan is being pummelled and Dende insists that Mr. Satan take Bee and run. Mr. Satan ignores this suggestion and pulls out his .45 Gun, saying that it will help him. Back on the Sacred World of the Kai, the newly-ressurected Goku prepares to teleport to Earth. Old Kai stops Goku and asks him how he plans to beat Buu, doubting that Gohan and Goku together could beat Buu. Goku suggests fusion but Old Kai points out that Buu will not wait for Goku and Gohan to do the dance. Goku asks what he should do and Old Kai says he has an idea and takes off his earrings. He tells Goku to clip one of them on his left ear and explains that if Gohan puts the other one on his right ear, the two will fuse together, just like fusion, but that it will work even better, and that the Potara have been treasured through generations of Kais. Supreme Kai says that he did not know about this and Old Kai tells him that is the reason he is so weak, and to try it with Kibito. Each of them removes one earring and the two begin flying towards each other. Meanwhile, Gohan is sent flying from an attack from Buu and lies on the ground, injured. Dende rushes over to heal him, as Buu prepares to finish Gohan off. Gohan returns to his feet, healed, and Buu briefly wonders who the "shrimp" who healed Gohan was, but then realizes Gohan has only returned to his previous inferiority. Buu sends a Kiai towards Gohan, then decides to kill Dende. He sends a blast towards Dende and Mr. Satan attempts to shoot it with his gun. The blast is blocked and Mr. Satan assumes it is his own doing and taunts Buu. However, it is revealed that it was Tien Shinhan who blocked it, with a Tri-Beam. Gohan is shocked and Tien remarks that Gohan has grown unbelievably. Buu says that more foes do not matter to him. Meanwhile, Supreme Kai and Kibito have fused into Kibito Kai. He basks in his new power and tells Goku he can fight now. Old Kai reminds Kibito Kai that he is still too weak for Buu. Goku says that the Potara is great and asks what its time limit is. Old Kai tells him it does not have the weakness of a time limit, and that it is permanent. Kibito Kai is shocked and Goku worries about the fact that he will be combined with his son forever and may have to attend high school. Old Kai reminds him that is the least of his concerns. Goku prepares again to teleport. On Earth, Super Buu has prepared a large ball of ki and announces that he will destroy the planet, daring everyone to block his attack. Tien exclaims that attack is beyond him while Mr. Satan regretfully prepares to shoot and kill Buu. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters